Of Love and War
by beforeyouleavemetoday
Summary: AU All human- Percy Blofis desperately tries to continue life with his bestfriends despite the horrors made by President Gaea. In a mad twist of events, he and his friends get recruited to the Resistance. Enter Nico di Angelo, the extremely handsome- and extremely cold- leader of the rebellion. What happens when the boy with green eyes fall for the Italian rebel?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **_Of Love and War_

**Summary: **/AU/ All human- In a world controlled by a corrupt government, an ordinary orphan named Percy Blofis desperately tries to live on a normal life despite the horrors caused by President Gaea. In a mad twist of events, Percy and his friends get recruited by an underground system aiming to overthrow the government. Enter Nico di Angelo, the extremely handsome- and extremely cold- leader of the Revolution. What happens when the green-eyed beauty that lost everything falls for the Italian who swore he would never love again?

* * *

Five years, six months, fifteen days, four hours and thirteen minutes.

That much time had passed since President Zeus and his council of eleven equally as powerful leaders fell from grace and President Gaea took over. Percy Blofis still remembered how his mother, Sally, covered his eyes when the twelve council members appeared in their television screen, shackled and beaten to nearly death. He could disticntly hear how her mother sobbed when Vice-President Poseidon was killed.

President Gaea had killed all of them in front of a watching audience. To make it worse, she made them applaud as she sliced off the heads of President Zeus, Vice-President Poseidon, Governor-General Hades, First Lady Hera, Secretary of the State Demeter, General Athena, Major Apollo, Lieutenant Artemis, Lieutenant-Colonel Ares, Colonel Dionysus . . . you get the picture. It was no well-kept secret that the president also murdered their families and even their sister Hestia.

Five years, six months, fifteen days, four hours, fourteen minutes and twenty six seconds since Percy Blofis' world went on a downward spiral.

* * *

I guess you should know the whole story, huh?

Around eight years ago, there were twelve leaders of the super continent Olympia, a land that was used to be called Pangaea. Lord Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Dionysus, Hermes, Hephaestus, Ares, Apollo and Lady Hera, Demeter, Aphrodite, Artemis and Athena weren't exactly the cherished and loved leaders of their subjects, they were more of a distant name than anything. But they governered over Olympia fairly and justly. They battled several battles for them, including saving them from their corrupt father and grandmother. Their father, Kronos, went missing and their grandmother was banished to the lonely and treacherous lands of Tartarus, the only island in the world next to Olympia.

Percy Blofis was born in a happy world. His mother, Sally Blofis was a very loving mother and he had a step-father named Paul Blofis, who was a soldier in the army. He had a happy childhood with his bestfriends, Grover Underwood, Annabeth Chase and his half-brother, Tyson. They were all happy and healthy until five years ago.

It began with a distant echo, loudening to a whisper that spoke of a fear. The Mother of the the Lords and Ladies, Mother Gaea, was building an army. She wanted revenge from her treacherous thirteen sons and daughters. The war lasted for three years. Percy and his friends were protected by their parents from the harsh realities. Until the news came that Mister Paul Blofis, Frederick Chase and Ferdinand Underwood all died in the final battle against President Gaea. A war that the Olympic Lords and Ladies lost.

It has been hard on them- Percy who now had a grief-stricken mother to take care of, Annabeth and Grover with no families. Money ran out, they were slowly starving to death. Annabeth and Percy looked far and wide for jobs while Grover did his best to keep his job as a guard in President Gaea's mansion. The world turned dark and miserable. President Gaea was luxurious and squandered the country's resources and money. She held parties and dinners for the people who were lucky enough to stay on her good side while the others starved to death.

However, life went on. Kids who weren't in the upper incomed neighborhood were forced to leave school and focus on finding jobs to at least help their family from getting hungry that badly. The streets were lined with beggars who pulled miserably at the hems of the velvet dressed of the rich people who rode by. Children who looked like walking skeletons gift-wrapped with pale skin ran around in rags and their parents miserable worked the measly jobs that they gotten.

Tyson went missing when he wandered alone one night. Percy never saw him again.

Percy- who was a natural at the sea- became a fisher man. Annabeth sold her body. Grover kept to his guard job. With all these, they were still starving to death and they lost Sally Jackson to a sickness three years ago. She never recovered from the death of Paul.

* * *

Percy Blofis staggered in his footsteps as he stumbled to the one-bedroom apartment that he, Annabeth and Grover worked hard to keep for four years. Grover wasn't back yet and Annabeth was nowhere in sight. Kicking off his shoes, he collapsed in the ratty couch that they scrounged from the city dump. It was a very simple and cheap apartment- bare floor, no wallpaper, cracked walls, leaking ceilings and a measly window overlooking the dark and wet streets.

Every bone in his body ached and his clothes were still damp from the walk from the piers to here. His hand feebly crawled to his pocket and he pulled out the tiny earnings that he was paid today. His heart sunk even lower when Annabeth limped in the room, her scrawny frame loosely draped in a white torn shawl and an oversized white buttondown that probably belonged to her latest 'client'. Hickeys and bruises decorated her pale skin. Despite her scraggly appearance, she was still beautiful. With blonde curly hair and gray eyes that lost their steel four years ago. Tears streamed down her cheeks and her arms wrapped around her bony body, like trying to keep herself from falling apart.

Without a word, he spread his arms and she collapsed into them, breaking down in hysterical sobs.

* * *

When the Lords and Ladies of Olympia were killed publicly, a few of their numerous children were rumoured to have somehow escaped.

They were said to be hiding from President Gaea and her army.

The rumour was true.

* * *

Nico di Angelo is a son of Governor-General Hades. But his father's murder wasn't the only one fuelling his anger for the President. The Italian never quite forgotten how she screamed that night. With the deaths of his family fresh in his mind, he began training by himself in the uncharted forests. And after a year, he began plotting. He recruited the few other children of Zeus and Poseidon and other children of the other Lords and Ladies and built the Resistance.

It had taken a lot of work and effort to get the place up and running but his lust for President Gaea's blood pushed him on.

Now, pacing in his bedroom in the headquarters of the Resistance under the city. He tried to shake his thoughts of blood, gore and war. Standing up to President Gaea didn't come without sacrifices. He lost a lot of dear friends. "Nico," A gold-eyed girl appeared on his door frame. "The Meeting is in half an hour. You should get going."

Nodding absent-mindedly, he left the room. But screams of pain and horror still echoed in the very corner of his mind.

Five years, six months, fifteen days, four hours, fifty-six minutes and forty-three seconds since she died.

And for five years, six months, fifteen days, four hours, fifty-six minutes and forty-seven second, her screams haunted him.

* * *

**Hello! This is my first PJ fanfiction and this is my entry for Takara Phoenix' contest :) Please Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **_Of Love and War_

**Summary: **/AU/ All human- In a world controlled by a corrupt government, an ordinary orphan named Percy Blofis desperately tries to live on a normal life despite the horrors caused by President Gaea. In a mad twist of events, Percy and his friends get recruited by an underground system aiming to overthrow the government. Enter Nico di Angelo, the extremely handsome- and extremely cold- leader of the Revolution. What happens when the green-eyed beauty that lost everything falls for the Italian who swore he would never love again?

* * *

It was the nights which were the hardest.

Nightmares plagued himm and, more often than not, he wakes up with a scream. Only to find out that reality isn't much better.

For a moment, Percy forgets.

Oh then, _Oh, _he remembers.

And it was like watching Lady Athena's head get cut off again and again and again . . .

You never really get to wake up.

* * *

Percy wakes up with either sides of the filthy mattress that he shares with his bestfriends were both unoccupied. It was a stiff and freezing dawn and, in his threadbare clothes, Percy's body was racked with chills. He got up silenty and tried to walk across the room without making too much noise. It was July 4, or Independence day of Olympus.

He chuckles bitterly at the irony. It would all be the same during the morning and the afternoon, but the lockdown would start at six o'clock in the evening and the whole country would be watching the event happening. Anyone who can come to the city square by then were obliged to come. If not, city officials would come at your house at midnight and see what is wrong. You either get killed or beaten to nearly death if you don't have a life-threatening escuse and sometimes, even that wouldn't protect you. A group of unlucky people would be chosen to be marched to the city square and be punished with the whips. President Gaea herself would come to the city square and do a speech.

It would usually be about her rubbing her win to their faces, to show us that if you lift one finger up to protest, they would kill all of us painfully.

* * *

It wasn't that Percy Blofis hates his job. In fact, compared to the other jobs available, this is quite pleasant. He gets to work in his element, water, the one place that he is truly comfortable with and the pay is not bad. The problem was the owner of the place. Gariel Ugliano. He's a pig, he reeks of beer and vomit all the time and there are rumours that he takes female employees to his bed under the threat that he would fire them. That was the reason why Percy adamantly refused for Annabeth to work here. Not that her current job is any better.

Not that gender ever minded Smelly Gabe. Percy's face darkened as his remembers how Gabe has stared down his shirt and groped his ass while he passed him. If there is one person in the world that Percy hates, except President Gaea, it's him.

It wasn't just the sexual harassment. Gabe had hired several guards that sit in life guard stands everywhere to see if his employees ever stole or took home some of the catch for today. Even being idle equalled punishment. There was a whipping post in the room below Gabe's office. The sun beats down mercilessly down their backs, the fish reeked and flies were everywhere. The physical labour is way too much.

Everyday, he would go home with every bone is his body aching, his hands covered in rope burns and his skin patchy with red and white blotches. He would sit down in the couch and wait for salvation to come. Not that it ever did.

* * *

Nico di Angelo grunted as he got ready for Independence day. They've been waiting for this day.

Today, they make themselves known throughout Olympia. If the adults wouldn't speak up, the next generation would have to stand up for themselves. One way or another, President Gaea is going down. And Nico di Angelo would make sure that he would be the one blowing off her head.

She is going to pay for taking her away, he had vowed himself. He strapped on his black chestplate, perfect for sneaking into the President's mansion. It would be slightly less guarded than the rest of the days of the year, since President Gaea would be taking her security, nicknamed 'Venti' for their unpredictable and irritatible behaviour very much like the Greek mythology creatures of chaos.

Frantic pounding shattered his thoughts, before he could say 'Enter', his half-sister, Hazel Levesque entered the room. She was a shy, kind thing- unless something riles her up, like right now. Her eyes were narrowed, her cinammon brown hair curlier and even wilder than usual and a look that resembles a tiger about to leap on its prey. She growled, "Brother, Clarisse kindly informed me just a few minutes ago that you didn't sign me up in the mission. Care to tell me why?"

"I don't want you hurt. You're family." Nico answered curtly, pulling on his boots. Hazel stormed up to him and struck him across the cheek. But the slap resounded down the silent hallway. "That is stupid." Was what she says before settling for standing in front of him and glaring at him with furious golden eyes.

The Italian kept quiet and just adjusted his black camouflage sweater before leaning in and kissing her on the cheek. He knows that there is a big chance for someone to get hurt, caught or even die in this mission. He wasn't about to get Hazel in this mess, this may be both of their war but this battle is Nico's, not Hazel. He was going to look for someone. She has to be in the underground prisons. Anything other than that possibility is unthinkable.

Brushing against her, he began to leave the room when Hazel spoke up, her voice pained, "N-Nico, I have people I care about too. People like-" Nico gave her a distasteful look, her name was unspeakable. Nobody dared to mention her while Nico di Angelo was in the room. "P-Please Nico, Pres-president Gaea- she has S-Sammy. I have to go look for him too." She began to shake, tears falling down her cheeks, "I-I can't believe that he got into t-t-trouble be-because of me. President captured him bec-because of me. I have t-to save him . . . if h-he-he's even a-al-a-alive . . ."

She cried, collapsing to the floor, hugging herself. Nico just took one look at her, before taking off his favourite aviator jacket- her last gift to him- and slung it around Hazel's shoulders. "I know. But I can't risk you too." Nico murmured, kissing her forehead before leaving the room

* * *

"Ok, Revolutionaries!" Nico's voice cut through the low buzz of conversation throughout the room. Forty pairs of eyes, ranging from the lightest blue to the darkest brown, turned to him. Tension was thick in the air as forty revolutionaries in black and gray camouflage stared at him. He was their leader, he gave them hope, offered them a chance to do something about their situation.

Everyone in this room suffered, one way or another, under President Gaea. They all lost loved ones to her cruelty. And now they're about to strike her hard. After five years of waiting, planning and training, it was time to finally do something.

The Italian stood in front of the group, his eyes locking with every member. After a long pause, he spoke, "This is it. The big moment. Today, we make ourselves known to Olympia. Today, we fight against President Gaea. Today, we began avenging our loved ones. No matter what the outcome of this mission would be, if we return here dead or alive, we made a stand. We done something. We stood up for what we believe in."

All of his troops nodded their heads, anger blazed in their eyes. "You all know the plan. Is everyone here? First Cohort? Council of Twelve? Hunters of Artemis?" With every squadron he spoke, the group shouted and pounded on their body armour.

He drew himself to his full height and he wasn't Nico di Angelo anymore. He wasn't the same defenseless little boy that cried as his loved ones got murdered. He wasn't the boy with the addiction to the game Mythomagic. He wasn't Countess Maria's little boy anymore.

He was the Revolution Mastermind, the Son of Hades, the Avenger, the Ghost King. His eyes, already the darkest shade of brown, darkened to a shade near pitch black and they swore, the shadows in the room grew darker. Everyone saw Hades di Angelo in Nico, the uncanny gleam in the eye that was either madness or genius, the manic smirk and the deadly aura that they both radiated. They even held themselves similarly, as if always standing in front of an army that answers their beck and call, with a regal stance and a confident demeanour.

"Everybody get in the Festus. It's showtime."


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **_Of Love and War_

**Summary: **/AU/ All human- In a world controlled by a corrupt government, an ordinary orphan named Percy Blofis desperately tries to live on a normal life despite the horrors caused by President Gaea. In a mad twist of events, Percy and his friends get recruited by an underground system aiming to overthrow the government. Enter Nico di Angelo, the extremely handsome- and extremely cold- leader of the Revolution. What happens when the green-eyed beauty that lost everything falls for the Italian who swore he would never love again?

* * *

It was six o'clock and Grover just staggered past the door frame. Percy was already dressed, in a white cotton button-down and black trousers that used to belong to Paul. They were his most presentable clothes, meaning, they were the only ones without holes or unremovable dirt caked on it. He was helping Annabeth slip into her dress, a drabby gray dress that showed off her knobby knees. They could've looked amazing, if their cheeks weren't so hollow, it's their lips weren't cracked and dry or if their eyes weren't so dull.

The two used to be quite a pair of lookers back in the day. Annabeth, with her princess-golden curls and striking gray eyes and Percy with that effortless, casual, windswept dark hair and the greenest eyes that Grover has ever seen. They were still good-looking, but they weren't anymore attractive to anyone who looked past Percy's ass and Annabeth's bossom.

Grover slipped into an old gray suit that used to belong to his dad, before sitting next to his bestfriends. As 6:30 approaches, they unconciously reached for each other and clasped each other's hands tight. If they were picked to watch the event in the square this year, they would most likely be one of the ones to be chosen to get whipped and beheaded in the reenactment. President Gaea always chose the youngest in the crowds to participate. A shiver ran up Grover's spine as he remembered the slight, lithe 9 year old that she picked last year.

Their eyes, calculating gray, cautious green and dull brown, watched the smallest hand dance around the clock. It seemed as it was taunting them, going even slower. Annabeth was biting her lip until she drew blood, Percy squeezed his friends' hands so hard that both almost turned blue and Grover began sweating nervously.

6:30 passed.

They let out the breaths that they didn't know they weren't holding until then. Smiling half-heartedly at each other with the realization that they were safe. At least, for another year. Percy and Grover clapped each other in the back and Annabeth squeezed the life out of them both.

Then someone knocked on the door.

"Perseus Blofis, Annabeth Chase and Grover Underwood. Open up the door. You have been chosen by President Gaea to attend the event in the town square. You have three minutes."

* * *

Nico di Angelo crouched near the gates of President Gaea's mansion. As predicted, there were only a handful of guards marching up and down the mansion yard. The Italian looked into the eyes of Clarisse La Rue, Thalia Grace and the Hunters.

The plan was simple. The Second Olympian Council, composing of twelve of the original members of the Revolution, would split into four groups. Three of them would be accompanying half of First Cohort, to draw all of the attention of the mansion guards to the grounds at the back of the mansion while another three of them would sneak with the Hunters into the mansion to steal secret documents from President Gaea's office and vandalize her house, a childish but effective way to get her attention. Nico would be in this group, but he wouldn't be using his sword to smash through President Gaea's property, he would use it to slash through the chains binding the prisoners in the underground prison cells.

Crossing his fingers, he took a deep breath. Hopefully, she would be there.

The other half the First Cohort with three members of the Counil would be in the square, causing an explosion, making it near impossible for the mansion guards to call for backup. The nearest army camp is three hours away. If they were lucky, they could slip in and out of the mansion in half an hour and make for the rendevouz point in which Festus would be waiting for them. They would make it there with an hour to spare, to collect their soldiers and some willing civillians. Once they were up in the air, there wasn't much that President Gaea could do.

The carefully measure time is at zero hour. Five more minutes to go.

* * *

Percy Blofis held Annabeth and Grover's hands as they inched their way to the crowd of equally nervous and tense civillians. The city square was plastered with colorful banners and festive lanterns but there was an air of grimness that no amout of neon could flash away. The President Security was lined up and down the square, their faces wearing identical wicked smirks and bloodlust in their eyes. He hated them. Before he could turn to his bestfriends and say his goodbyes, the audience burst into a dull, monotone applause as President Gaea walked into the stage. She always looked like a sleepy frog. A sleepy frog dressed in muddy brown clothes with dark green accessories. She had a broad mouth, a dumpy body and a makeup caked face that always seemed like she just got up from a long, deep sleep. She looked repulsive.

But maybe it was only because of Percy's hatred for her. If anyone without the hardships that they had to endure would look at her, they would see a slightly eccentric, hare-brained loving grandmother. But would they be surprised what lies underneath the pound of makeup and wooly clothes, lies a terrorist, a dictator and a heartless murderer.

"Welcome, People of Olympia. As you all better know, I am President Gaea. Tis' day is Independence day, marking the 5th anniversary in which I took over the presidential Seat of Power from _my dearly beloved grandson and his siblings . . ." _President Gaea sneered the last part and went on to drone and drone about how weak the Council was, making fun of Lady Artemis' chastitiy campaign, Lord Poseidon passionately defending the Marine Life and how Lady Aphrodite believed strongly about love. Seeing her do this in television and seeing her do this in real life was totally different. The crowd was silent, they were taking the bravest form of dissent they could manage- no, they don't love President Gaea, the Council was strong. Everything is wrong.

When President Gaea finished her speech, she looked around with her beady eyes. Reluctantly, everyone started to clap half-heartedly. It was a weaker, less defeated applause than last year. And President notices. Her eyes narrowed and her lips snarled into a ferocious scowl. A thought seemed to run through her brain and she grinned. Wickedly.

"I also remembered the last time that I saw dear, old Hestia. She was absolutely heartbroken about her_ family! Poor girl, _she was just so d_evasted!_ She was on her way to run away to the orphanages that she bothers to finance. Of course, her pleas was absolutely unheard of as I took my son's scythe and-"

That was it. It was the way to break the audience. Hestia was the lovely sister of the Lords and Ladies and she was the one who took care of the charities and orphanages. She was well-loved among the civillians. They fell over each other and began sobbing at the word 'scythe' because they all knew what that meant. President grinned and stared at the crying citizens. This is what she wants. Having power over them.

She laughed cruelly when one man threw himself over the boundary line in a desperate and furious fit. The Venti took him away and chained him to one of the gallows. Percy noticed that Annabeth also ran up to the stage with Grover. He tried following them but the immense amount of people running towards the stage overtook him. Disoriented, he frantically looked everywhere for Annabeth or Grover.

He was alone, in the City Square. Where a protest and most of the Presidential Guard is there. And a tall figure with glossy black hair was staring at the crowd, speaking into a phone in the window at the building behind the President . . . wait, _what? _

Percy blinked at looked at the window again. It was empty. Must be imagining things. He shook his head before focusing on President Gaea, getting surprised that half of the crowd was throwing themselves over the boundary line. She was outraged when several other people tried throwing themselves over the boundary line in a furious barrage to get to her. Her beady eyes scanned over the crowd and they landed on him. Percy barely had enough time to figure out what was going to happen but President Gaea had strode over to him and grabbed his wrist. He was too shocked to protest as she dragged him to the center of the stage. He was thrown down to the ground, just as when he was about to get up, a cold, metal pole prodded into his head. He froze.

"EVERYONE BE QUIET OR I BLOW HIS HEAD OFF!" President Gaea shrieked. It took fifteen minutes for the crowd to get silent, Percy to snap back to his self and to notice Annabeth and Grover both at the front of the crowd, looking at him with horrified looks.

For a minute, everything was silent.

In the shadows of the stage, a tall figure in black camouflage with half a dozen other people in similar attire were crouched. The leader waited, watching the last seconds trick by before his commander shouted at him from the other side of the earpiece. **_"Go!"_**

* * *

Nico di Angelo took a deep breath, clutching his earpiece. Watching Thalia Grace count down the last seconds with her fingers, they began mouthing.

_Three,_

_Two,_

_One, _

**_"Go!"_**Nico shouted at Clarisse and at the person on the other end of the earpiece. With a single push of a button, all hell broke loose.

* * *

The figure pressed the button and, all around the city square, bombs exploded. Slapping on his eyes protectors and oxygen mask, he motioned to his team.

* * *

It all happened so fast.

Percy wasn't sure how it went down.

One moment, he was standing alone in the grounds, disoriented.

Another moment, he was being held hostage by President Gaea onstage.

Then the other moment, the building behind the stage exploded.

He was flying, away from the stage.

For a moment, he felt all his worries melt away.

But then he landed roughly on the ground and his worries came back just as painfully for the second he had before collapsing into the darkness.

"Annabeth? Grover?"


End file.
